Status of a Werewolf and the Half-blood Prince
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: It is during the summer before their Third year at Hogwarts, when Remus visit Lily at her home just like he had promised to do, that everything changes not just for Remus, but for the Marauders, Lily, Hogwarts, And even the world itself, yes for that summer Remus Lupin had befriended Severus Snape!
1. Chapter 1

**••RJ**

 **•••RJS**

 **••••RJSP**

 **•••••RJSPL**

 **••••••RJSPLS**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE MARAUDERS!**

* * *

"Remus, are you sure you're okay getting home? I mean it's gotten rather late..." Lily asked for what Remus swore was the millionth time.

"Yes Lily! I'll be fine!" Remus sighed dramatically, earning a small giggle from Lily.

Although if Remus was being honest, it had gotten rather late. Much later than he had expected, but he supposed that was because he was at Lily's house for longer than he intended to be. He arrived a little after two in the afternoon, shortly after his parents left for work.

It was already 10:45 at night.

After dropping Lily off back at her house and bidding each other goodnight, Remus wandered around for a bit, thinking.

It was already so late and the only mode of transport was long since shut down for the night.

Should he head back to Lily's? No. He didn't want to impose.

Perhaps find a nice park bench to sleep on? No, that wouldn't work either. He didn't know the area too well.

So either wandering around until he can find a way home or waiting until morning seemed like the best choice.

 _ **BAM**_!

"...ouch..."

Remus laid scrawled out like a starfish on the pavement.

He must've walked into somebody... Or they rammed into him...

Scrambling up, Remus immediately turned and grabbed the person's elbow to help them up, "I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't exactly paying much attention, are you alri-"

Remus froze.

He was staring down at the one and only Severus Snape.

Remus's eyes darted to the long gash on Snape's forehead and he dropped to his knees, and used his sleeve to try and stem the bleeding.

Snape flinched back.

But Remus pressed forward.

"I'm sorry Snape, how do you feel? Any lightheadedness? Nausea? Blurred vision? Any-"

"...M'fine...not your...fault..." Snape quickly cut Remus off.

Remus than noticed the bruises on Snape's arms and neck, along with a few scraps on his palms.

"SEVERUS!"

Both boys heads snapped up and watched as a man, clearly drunk, came stumbling down the street.

Remus's eyes snapped from the pale, slightly trembling boy next to him back to the drunkard who was carrying a broken beer bottle in his hand, which thanks to Remus's sharp sense of smell, had Snape's blood dotted along the sharp edges.

"SEVERUS!"

The man had clearly spotted them and started to run towards them.

"Come on!" Remus yelled, yanking Snape up and dashing away from, that street, that man, and hopefully the cause of the fear he smelled radiating off of Snape.

After a few minutes, Remus finally slowed down and collapsed in between a few thick bushes and a fence, while pulling Snape down with him.

Snape gave no protest as he all but collapsed into Remus's lap, panting heavily.

"...you okay...?" Remus whispered after a not really awkward but tense silence.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?!" Snape gritted his teeth in both pain and annoyance as he leaned back away from Remus.

"...I was visiting Lily..." Remus chose to ignore the sudden anger in Snape's eyes, "...but I have no way of getting home now, at least not until morning so I wandered around for a bit...than I bumped into you... I didn't know you live here...that man...is he the one who hurt you? Why? Who is he?"

Remus but his lip, fearing he may have pushed a little too much with his curiosity.

"What the hell does it matter to you?!" Snape snapped bitterly.

"Why shouldn't I?! HE HURT YOU!" Remus snapped back.

"As if you care! Nobody cares! Certainly not you, Potter, Black or what's his face!" Snape screamed, bolting to his feet, he turned and took off running.

Instead of feeling insulted at Snape's clear disgust of him and his friends, Remus simply felt ashamed and horrified because Snape had every right to feel how he felt about them, but he shouldn't think nobody cared for him.

With a renewed determination Remus stood and chased after Snape's retreating figure.

"Snape!" Remus called out, but was ignored.

"Snape!"

"Severus?!"

"GOD DAMN-IT! SEVERUS SNAPE WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP RUNNING ALREADY?!"

And Snape did stop, but mostly because he was getting tired quick and he had never heard Remus yell like that or curse at someone before.

"I'm sorry! Sorry for not succeeding in stopping the others from bullying you, I'm sorry for all their pranks, insults and everything else they did too you. I'm sorry that you don't think I or anyone else would care about you when clearly that's a lie. I'm just sorry! Please let me help you!" Remus spoke quietly but quickly in fear Snape would start running away from him again.

"...Why..."

"Huh?" Remus blinked stupidly before hastily adding, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you hate me."

"Wha-? No! No I don't!" Remus said firmly, "I...I never stopped them after the first few times because I was scared they'd leave me behind. They're my only friends. My first friends actually. I was terrified that they'd leave me all alone if I went against them...I know that's no excuse, and I hate bullies. That's why I never took part in anything they did to you."

"..."

Remus sighed and gestured for Snape to follow him.

Remus led the both of them too the nearest park, where they stayed for the rest of the night in silence with Remus trying to treat the worst of Snape's wounds.

Come morning Remus was hesitant to head back home and wouldn't have if it wasn't for Snape's insisting that he does as so not to worry his parents.

With a swear to return either later today or tomorrow to check up on him, Remus left Snape alone in the park.

And Snape began his trek from the park back to his house. Back to... him.

* * *

 **Alright and there's the first chapter of this story! I hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

• **R**  
•• **RJ**  
••• **RJS**  
•••• **RJSP**  
••••• **RJSPL**  
•••••• **RJSPLS**  
 **I** **DO** **NOT** **OWN** **HARRY** **POTTER** **OR** **THE** **MARAUDERS!**

* * *

To say Snape was surprised was a bit of a understatement when Remus showed back up at the park like he had promised. _Not that he was waiting or anything._  
All Remus did when Snape mentioned he didn't think he'd show back up was smile at him and say, "Told you I'd come back."  
That had been about an hour or two ago, since then they sat at the park bench in silence.

"...Did you get in trouble...?" Snape spoke up hesitantly.

"Trouble?" Remus blinked back at him before realizing what Snape meant, "Oh! My parents both haven't gotten home yet when i got home so I suppose I'm lucky..."

Snape wasn't sure what to say about the pained look on Remus's face so he just decided to drop it.  
Finally Remus knocked himself out of whatever funk he had gotten into, and stood up,

"Come on, I only saw this place when we were running last night. Mind showing me around?"

Snape scowled, "Why should I show you around?"

"So I don't get lost the next time I come here." Remus smiled gently, and chuckled lighting when Snape only blinked at him.

"What's so funny?" And once again Snape was scowling at Remus.

"Nothing, you know you do that a lot? Scowl at me I mean." Remus clarified when he saw Snapes' confusion.

"I don't see what the point of this conversation is." Snape stated rather bluntly.

However, before Remus could say much else a female voice yelling from somewhere behind them cut him off.

"SEV!"

Before Snape had time to reply back or even look up a red blur ran and tackled him into a hug, they both would've fell onto the ground if not for Remus's arms wrapping around their shoulders and holding them upright. To anybody walking by it would''ve seemed like two good friends hugging and a black-hairred boy sandwitched in the middle, but to the three kids it was one hugging her friend, one trying not to grimice in pain, and one trying not to let them all fall to the ground.

"Wait what? Remus!" Lily gasped in surprise as when she finally leaned back out of hugging one friend to see another standing above them, and than she became defensive. She knew about the Marauders always bullying Sev, she also knew Remus wasn't someone who'd just go to a blokes home to bully him but she wasn't taking any chances.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come back today, so I could get a tour around for hen I visit again, and I just so happen to run into Snape here." Remus replied calmly, and purposely not mentioning anything about yesterday or of Snape's wounds which she probably adgitated tackling him as she did.

"R-Really?" Lily looked surprised and turned to Snape for comfermation.

Snape startled back, realizing the attention was now on him, he surprised himself by what he said next, "What he's saying is true, I was just about to show Lupin around."

"Oh!" Lily smiled and looped one of her arms each with one of Remus's and one with Snape's' "In that case I'll come too! There's this amazing ice cream shop down the street here!"

Remus blocked the rest of what Lily was saying in favor of smiling down at Snape the same moment he just so happened to look up, Snape scowled and looked away.

Ans so that's basically how the rest of the week seemed to fly by, with Remus always showing up in the park waiting until Snape and Lily would show up than they'd all just walked around, ocassionally with the other two explaining to Remus what shop each was and than going out for a bit of ice cream. Come sunday night as Lily and Snape walked Remus to the bus station so he could get home.

Sunday night however was different, Remus was supposed to go over to Potter Mansion for the next two weeks that were left in July, come home for the beginning and middle of August, than spend the last week of the summer there again.

"I still don't see why you've got to go there with that arrogant toerag!'" Lily pouted, "You could come here and hang out with us!"

Though Snape didn't say anything, he too wanted Lupin to come back before the summer ended in the week they've 'hung out' he'd gotten use to his presense, and any time he had gotten hurt and went out walking at night just to get away from it all, Lupin was always in the park, even after they walked him to the bus to go home, with a first aid bag. After the second night he stopped bugging him to tell him who was hurting him, but Snape had a feeling he already knew who it was.

"I'm sorry, James had planned on us all meeting him at his house to hang out and again at the end of summer so we could go to Diagon Ally together. Will you be alright without me?" Remus said jokingly but his eyes were 100% serious.

"Of course we'll be fine! By Rem." Lily giggledhugging Remus lightly.

Snape shifted from foot to foot, Lily had answered from the both of them, but he knew the question was directed mostly at him, taking a deep but silent breath in he nodded and said, "As she said, i think we can handle a few days without you, we've before." Snape almost wanted to punch himself in the face when he saw the look of hurt on Remuss' face, that is until he noticed his face slowly getting redder and redder and realized Lily was still hugging him. Tightly.

"Lils, he needs to breathe!"

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed jumping back, and watching as Remus took deep breaths in, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's... *W _eeze*_ It's fine. _*Weeze*"_

Snape couldn't help himself, from seeing Lilys' mortified yet amused face and Lupins' red face with his watery eyes and dramatic deep breaths in, he laughed. Loudly. He was quite aware of Lily and Lupin's eyes on him and their laughter joining his, but he didn't stop and continued to laugh.


End file.
